Ash and MaryLynette's new life
by Leah Bosward
Summary: This is the story of what i think should happen after the book when Ash finally comes back for Mary-Lynette, will verything be fine? Will MAry-Lynette still want him or is there another boy in the picture? Please red to find out more. Read and Review!


Chapter 1.

Mary-Lynette's POV.

Mary-Lynette saw Ash leave. She watched him walk down the street. She only noticed she was crying when Rowan gave her a tissue.

"Thanks. I needed that." She sobbed. Mark walked over too her and gave her a big hug. "Mark… you're the best brother ever." She was whimpering. Rowan took Mary-Lynette out of Marks arms and carried her into Aunt Opal's living room. She was placed on a three seat sofa. Jade sat on one side and Mark the other. Rowan and Kestrel were talking in hushed voices on a two seat sofa. Jade pulled Mary-Lynette in for a hug. She was really strong so it was easy for her to move Mary-Lynette.

"Hey, come here. Cry all you want I'll look after you till your ready." Jade said she looked at Mark. "Can you get us a drink please?"

"Yeah. I'll be back in a minute." Mark said as he walked through to get a drink for Jade. Mary-Lynette cried for the rest of the night. When Mark offered a drink she screamed. She needed Ash more than she needed to Breath. Mary-Lynette fell asleep on Jade's knee.

**Mary-Lynette's 18****th**** Birthday.**

It was Mary-Lynette's Birthday but she was feeling glum. Mary-Lynette walked round to see the Sisters and her Brother. He was there all the time she could only spend a hour since Ash had left. She wondered if he was going to come back or when. She was halfway there when she heard someone shouting her name.

"Mary-Lynette get your but over her now before I catch you. Because that'll torture me and I'll probably drown you with kisses." The person shouted. She turned round to see Ash standing there with a suitcase. "Hello Mary-Lynette. You don't know how much I've missed you. I wanted to kill myself because it was that hard to cope." He had run over to her and was know standing next to her. He stroked her face and caressed it so softly he must have been afraid she would break. She looked him in the eyes and stood on her tip-toe. He gently placed his lips on hers and gave her a sweet and gentle kiss. He pulled back first.

"It's lovely to see you Ash. I've missed you too."

"That's good to know. Where were you off too?"

"Off to see your sisters. And my brother. He's always laughed and held his hand. He pulled her into his arms like they'd just been married and they headed off to see his sisters.

When they got to his Sisters House Jade was the first to spot them.

"Guys Mary-Lynette's here with Ash." She said with out any excitement they she thought for a minute then clicked. "ASH! YOU'RE BACK!" She jumped up and ran over to us. Her smile was that of angels. Ash set her on the floor and Jade hugged him. When she stepped back her eyes were full of tears. Mary-Lynette was surprised. Why was she nearly crying?

"Ash, we thought you might have been killed. It would have been nice for you to text or ring some time!" Jade said and Ash chuckled. Ten seconds later Rowan dashed out the door, shortly followed by kestrel and Mark.

"What are you shouting about Jade its hardly any way to be respectful to Mary-Lynette on her birthday?" Rowan said. None of them had looked up. They were all too busy trying not to get hurt by the porch which was beyond repair. Kestrel looked up and saw Ash. She tapped Rowan on the shoulder and Rowan spun round to face her.

"You may want to look who is here before you tell Jade no to shout!"

Rowan was about to look up to scowl at Jade for her shouting but she saw Ash first. "ASH! YOUR BACK! OH MY GOD YOUR BACK!" Rowan shouted and she looked at Jade. "Sorry about telling you off. We couldn't hear you very well from upstairs. We were doing that thing!"

"It's ok! I was just excited!" Jade said. Rowan ran over to her brother but only got halfway there. She fell into one of the holes with a crash. Kestrel helped Rowan up who looked a little flustered. They all carefully walked over to were Mary-Lynette, Jade and Ash were standing. Rowan and Ash hugged as did he and Kestrel. But Mark being male shakes Ash's hand.

"Boys!" Jade exclaimed under her breath. Ash took Mary-Lynette hand and he looked at her face. It was about two o'clock in the afternoon. Ash looked in Mary-Lynette's eyes. He grabbed her in his arms like he had when he had arrived. Then he quickly ran down the hill into the woods there he set her on the gorundf and wrapped his arms around her. Mary-Lynette looked staright into his eyes, she had something to ask him.

"Are you back for good? No going back."

"Yes. And I have something to ask you. It might be a little Early but anyway. Mary Lynette. Will you Marry me?"


End file.
